staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Września 2015
TVP 1 05:40 Egzamin z życia - odc. 54; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Do zobaczenia w Krakowie; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Droga do zdrowia. Magazyn biegacza; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 09:00 Ziarno - Podwyższenie Krzyża Świętego; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 56 Warszawa metropolia z ruin - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Wojsko Polskie. Modernizacja; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Droga do zdrowia. Magazyn biegacza; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:05 Anno Domini - Biblii ciąg dalszy - odc. 1/12 (A. D.: The Bible Continues ep. 1/12) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2015); wyk.:Richard Coyle, Vincent Regan, Adam Levy, Juan Pablo DiPace, Joanne Whalley; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Kryptonim Szef - /2/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Dożynki Prezydenckie - Spała 2015; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:35 Lekkoatletyka - LOTTO 6.Warszawski Memoriał Kamili Skolimowskiej ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:45 Lekkoatletyka - LOTTO 6.Warszawski Memoriał Kamili Skolimowskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:35 Komisarz Alex - odc. 80 (seria VII, odc. 2) - Zakładniczka - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3136; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 PZU Festiwal Biegowy - Krynica-Zdrój; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 33. PKO Wrocław Maraton; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa - odc. 2 "Wypadki chodzą po ludziach" - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Rolnik szuka żony seria II - /2/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Piąta pora roku - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3136; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Determinator - odc. 3/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Determinator - odc. 4/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Transporter - odc. 2/12 (Transporter, ep. 2); serial kraj prod.Francja (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Wolność jest darem Boga; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 24 / 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 24 / 26 s. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Ostoja - odc. 151; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1155; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1312 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1313 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1314 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1315 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - W królestwie roślin z Davidem Attenborough - Poznawanie tajemnic - odc. 2/4 (The kingdom of plants with David Attenborough - Solving the secrets - ep. 2/4); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Sawanna - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Chorwacja "Lastovo i Mljet" (182); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Gang Olsena daje dyla (Olsen banden flugt over plankevaerket) 90' kraj prod.Dania (1981); reż.:Erik Balling; wyk.:Ove Sprogoe, Poul Bundgaard, Morten Grunwald; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2217; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 The Voice of Poland - Przesłuchania w ciemno (3) Małopolska i Świętokrzyskie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 The Voice of Poland - Przesłuchania w ciemno (4) Górny Śląsk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 605 - "Nie flirtuję z mężatkami" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - odc. 66 "Za późno" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Paranienormalni Tonight - Kulisy - (2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 O mnie się nie martw - s. III odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Za szybcy, za wściekli (2 Fast 2 Furious) - txt. str. 777 103'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2003); reż.:John Singleton; wyk.:Paul Walker, Tyrese Gibson, Eva Mendes, Cole Hauser; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Paranienormalni Tonight - Katarzyna Bujakiewicz; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Historia jazzu (odc. 2) "Dar" (Ken Burn’s Jazz (2) "The Gift"); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Stay Alive (Stay Alive) 82'; horror kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:William Brent Bell; wyk.:Jon Foster, Samaire Armstrong, Frankie Muniz, JImmi Simpson; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 64 "Koniec tej miłości" - AD; serial TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Czas honoru - odc. 65 "Dwa dni wolności" - AD; serial TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Skandal - odc 15 (Scandal ep. Happy Birthday, Mr. President); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:20 Dziennik z podróży; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Smaki polskie - Gęś na luzie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Piosenka o mojej Warszawie cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /121/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Astronarium (2) - "Satelity Brite"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Załoga Eko - Na tropie tajemnic przyrody - odc. 2 - Krajobraz z traszką; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Ziarno - Podwyższenie Krzyża Świętego; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Syzyfowe prace - odc. 1/6 - 1883 - txt. str. 777 51'; serial TVP; reż.:Paweł Komorowski; wyk.:Marcin Wołek, Joanna Szczepkowska, Franciszek Pieczka, Andrzej Wichrowski, Edyta Jungowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Las Story - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:40 Pod Tatrami - "Produkt regionalny"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Czekamy na Światowe Dni Młodzieży - Kronika odc. 7; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Matki Bożej Wspomożycielki Wiernych w Łodzi; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia pachnąca ziołami - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Dożynki Prezydenckie - Spała 2015; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Skarby prowincji - II odc. 16; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Podróż życia - /11/; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Tańczący z naturą - O bobrach bez zalewania; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1145 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Racja stanu - (15); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:20 Gwiazdy, hity, historie - zespół 2+1; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 7 - Pole ryżowe (ep. 7 - La riziere da la colere); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 105* (seria IX, odc. 1) - Nowe wyzwania - txt. str. 777 43'; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Cezary Żak, Paweł Królikowski, Marta Lipińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Artur Barciś, Emilia Komarnicka, Jeff Butcher, Magdalena Waligórska, Anna Iberszer; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Teatr Telewizji - Śluby Panieńskie, czyli magnetyzm serca 100'; reż.:Krystyna Janda; wyk.:Keystyna Janda, Jerzy Stuhr, Magdalena Smalara, Agnieszka Podsiadlik, Adam Woronowicz, Michał Piela, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Grażyna Zielińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Racja stanu - (15); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:30 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /52/ - "Wyszłam za mąż zaraz wracam" - Ewa Bem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1145 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 7 - Pole ryżowe (ep. 7 - La riziere da la colere); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 105* (seria IX, odc. 1) - Nowe wyzwania 43'; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Cezary Żak, Paweł Królikowski, Marta Lipińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Artur Barciś, Emilia Komarnicka, Jeff Butcher, Magdalena Waligórska, Anna Iberszer; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Czekamy na Światowe Dni Młodzieży - Kronika odc. 7; STEREO, 16:9 03:40 Teatr Telewizji - Śluby Panieńskie, czyli magnetyzm serca 100'; reż.:Krystyna Janda; wyk.:Keystyna Janda, Jerzy Stuhr, Magdalena Smalara, Agnieszka Podsiadlik, Adam Woronowicz, Michał Piela, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Grażyna Zielińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Tańczący z naturą - O bobrach bez zalewania; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Zakończenie dnia